


In the Locker Room

by DarkAngelFanfiction



Category: Fandomstuck - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelFanfiction/pseuds/DarkAngelFanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homestuck is dreading Gym class, because of Supernatural. And now, he's found his boyfriend and his enemy flirting! This will not do. At. All.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Locker Room

It was that time of the day again, the time Homestuck hated – Gym class.

Well, there isn’t exactly anything _wrong_ with it. He’s pretty athletic despite popular belief, and he doesn’t mind mild competition. In fact, in previous years he was excited for Gym, since that gave him a reason not to sit down and look at boring books all day.

However, this year, he was placed in Gym with the guy he can’t stand at _all_.

Super. Fucking. Natural.

Why the _hell_ was he put with him?! They argue all the time and Homestuck _swears_ he’s going to kill him the next time that asshole called him a demon and threw salt at him.

At least he was with Hetalia in Gym – his current boyfriend for almost 2 years now. Everyone knows they’re in a relationship (partially because Homestuck wouldn’t stop _talking_ about them getting together back last year) and he admits he is slightly _possessive_ but…there isn’t any problem with that, right?

The fandom slipped into the dressing room and smiled when he saw his boyfriend standing in front of his locker, already shirtless. Homestuck already had dirty thoughts going through his mind, when he noticed who Hetalia was talking to.

And by how Hetalia was smiling, flushed, and giggling, it wasn’t anything remotely innocent.

Homestuck practically stomped over, glaring at the winged fandom as he did so. But they were seemingly ignoring him – or didn’t see him yet.

“Really though Hetalia, you’re adorable.” Super said with his irritating as fuck smile.

“Well, you’re pretty good looking yourself.” Hetalia winked back, only to jump when he heard Homestuck aggressively clear his throat behind him. He turned, before smiling wide. “Oh, Homestuck! I thought you’d be late to…Homestuck?”

Homestuck glared at Supernatural. “What the hell do you think you’re doing, asshole?”

“What?” He had that smirk that made Homestuck want to punch him. “I wasn’t doing anything wrong, just having a bit of fun.”

“You were flirting.” The grey-skinned fandom immediately said with a glare. “And you _know_ we’re together!”

“Whatever.” Supernatural rolled his eyes, then stuck his tongue out at him. “I’m going out to class. See ya, Hetalia, see ya, demon.”

“ _Don’t call me that_!” Homestuck practically yelled at him while Hetalia happily waved goodbye.

Homestuck huffed and turned to his locker, furiously opening it as the locker room got emptier.

“Homestuck,” Hetalia began, as his boyfriend aggressively began to strip off his shirt, “you were overreacting again.”

“No I wasn’t!” He huffed. “He was flirting, and you went along with it!”

“We were just playing around, Homestuck.”

The grey skinned fandom turned to look at his boyfriend in the eyes. “We both know he was going to ask you out if I hadn’t a long time ago.”

“And I would have said no, because I know how my brother feels about him. Now, hurry up, we’re going to be late.” Hetalia said calmly as he began to unzip his pants.

Homestuck looked at Hetalia, noticing how the last person left the locker room, before moving from his locker over to Hetalia.

He looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. “Home-mmph!” His surprise voice was muffled by Homestuck suddenly kissing him. He was half-wondering whether to push him away or pull him closer when Homestuck pulled away to kiss his neck.

“H-Homestuck...we can’t-ah!” He moaned out loud as Homestuck left a hickey on a particularly sensitive spot of his neck.

“Mine.” He muttered into Hetalia’s neck before moving a hand up to his nipples to rub.

“Ah…we can’t…” Hetalia said through a moan, but didn’t move to stop him.

Homestuck smiled a little and kissed him again, muffling his moans as he continued to rub his nipples. He pulled away for a moment, only to say, “Keep your voice down, so we don’t get caught.”

“But—” He couldn’t finish, because Homestuck had bent down to start licking and nibbling at his nipple while a hand had lowered to his cock, which was already half-hard. While muffling his groans, he tried arguing against what he was doing once again. “W-We’re gonna be late…or locked in…”

“So?” Homestuck smirked as he left a hickey on Hetalia’s neck, his hand slipped into Hetalia’s boxers, rubbing his cock which was fully erect. “Wow, hard already?”

“Sh-Shut it.” He muttered, putting his hands on Homestuck’s shoulders, to pull him closer instead of away. “Just hurry up before we get caught…”

Homestuck smiled and, as if he’s done so many times (and probably has), he pulled off Hetalia’s pants and boxers, then picked him up, leaning him against the lockers while his legs wrapped around his waist.

He fumbled to get his pants down, when Hetalia asked, “Do you have lube?”

The grey-skinned fandom looked up at him and smirked before taking out a small bottle. “After last time, I make sure to carry one with me.”

Hetalia facepalmed, though had to put a hand up to his mouth to muffle his own moan as a finger entered him.

“Huh? You’re pretty loose already…” Homestuck muttered in realization as he moved his finger inside of Hetalia. He looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

Hetalia blushed and looked away. “Well…um…in the bathroom earlier I was horny and…”

Homestuck smiled. “Aw, you know we could have done it in the closet.” He leaned in, kissing his boyfriend and putting lube on his own erect cock. He gripped Hetalia’s waist before entering him. Luckily, their kiss muffled his particularly loud moan which would have probably attracted a few people to the locker room.

“ _Homestuck_ ,” Hetalia groaned through their kiss as he reached a hand up to tangle into his hair, careful of the horns. “ _Move._ ”

The fandom smirked before pulling back and slamming forward, hitting Hetalia’s prostate on the first try. It wasn’t particularly surprising, he had practically memorized where it is.

He settled on a hard but easy pace, getting faster with the need for release and the anxious feeling of the risk of getting caught by a teacher.

The room quickly filled with soft slapping of skin against skin as well as the sound of muffled moaning. Hetalia began to squirm and he groaned, “I-I’m not going to last m-much longer…”

“M-Me either…” Homestuck groaned and aggressively, as well as sloppily, kissed Hetalia, muffling both of their groans as they hit their climax.

Homestuck, legs weak, managed to sit on the bench that was in the path, Hetalia sat on his lap, resting on his chest.

“…I’m gonna kill you.” Hetalia muttered against his chest.

“Yeah, I know.”

They both froze, however, when they heard footsteps from the back of the locker room, towards them. Already, they were both trying to come down from their high and get on some clothes, when a smirking 2ptalia stood before them, iphone in hand and blushing a bit.

“You know, the locker room wasn’t empty. You should really check next time before fucking.”

After that, 2ptalia wouldn’t stop making “in the locker” jokes, and Homestuck wasn’t allowed sex for 3 weeks.


End file.
